


Trade stories

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille has coffee with Kathryn
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Billy Kronk, Kathryn Austin/Camille Shutt, Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Trade stories

“We could trade stories again if you’d like”Camille said to Kathryn 

“What I simply wouldn’t give for a good old honest cup of Joe?”Kathryn smiles over at her friend 

“Its all handled”Camille headed into the kitchen 

“So I’ve been reflecting on my life after Brook ”Kathryn referred to her fathers recent passing 

“I think I need to start living life fully just without any regrets”Kathryn 

“I hear you’ve been spending time with Phillip”Camille handed her a cup of coffee. 

“He’s been a great pal to me through all of this”Kathryn revealed to Camille 

“You sure there’s nothing more to it?”Camille rose a brow over at her friend 

“Don’t be silly”Kathryn shoved away the very notion that her and Phillips relationship was of a romantic nature

“Everyone loves you”Camille replies trying to lighten the mood 

“All except for Kronk”Kathryn jokes remembering how much Billy Kronk hated her 

“Well he’s known to be a sourpuss at times”Camille laughed 

“More like a pain in my ass Camille”Kathryn snorted


End file.
